Jenny's Fantasic Halloween Adventure
by Isabelle-Artemis-San
Summary: It's Halloween and Jenny's having the time of her life pranking people! She's made a list and checking it twice so she can get a good haul of candy this year. But what happens when everything isn't what it seems this year....


**A'ight. Thank god for fucking HALLOWEEN! Dude, I want lots and lots of candy this year! Halloween will be shibby this year. Look, if y'all saw _'Dude, Where's My Car?'_ Then you'd know what 'shibby' is. If you don't, then go look it up on ****the internet. Anyway, Imma write y'all bitches a Halloween story. Why? I feel like it. And I can't get the bestest costume 'cause my ma and pa are cheap. So don't be question my sanity. If you think I'm fucking crazy then that's what you asses think. I have nothing better to do anyway. As stated before: Halloween will be freakin' SHIBBY! Oh yeah...I don't really care if you review or not, just as long as it's no flame. There will be Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Ghost, Goblins, & a whole manner of Halloween monsters in here. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"YAY!" A happy Jenny shouted as she looked around her neighbor hood from her bedroom window. She started to dance around her room until some opened her door. The odd thing? This was the one time she was up before any of her brothers or sisters. And dressed. Kiba walked in and looked around her bedroom walls. "I can't believe that you love Halloween this much." Jenny's room was covered in fake spider webs, mini pumpkins, fake spiders, and the paper silhouettes of witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and shadow people were on the walls. And then someone shouted up the steps scaring both Kiba and Jenny.

"WHO CARVED A TURNIP? WE AGREED NOT TO DO THIS FOR HALLOWEEN!"

Both chuckled. "Only Rukia." Jenny said. But then her eyes widened. "OH SHIT! RUKIA, IF YOU THROW THAT OUT IMMA KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS! I NEED THAT FOR FUCKING SCHOOL!" Jenny ran down the stairs in search of her sister before she could throw away the deformed vegetable. Jenny almost made it to the kitchen when someone grab her shirt collar, scaring the shit outta her. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! DON'T KILL ME MR. VAMPIRE! I NEED TO LIVE!"

The 'vampire' spoke. "I would love to kill you, but I can't. And we did have a family meeting about the Halloween crap in the fridge. I think we also talked about you cursing problem too?"

Jenny turned her head and saw the face of one of her many brothers. "DON'T DO THAT, SASUKE! I NEED THAT FOR MY PROJECT! RUKIA, GIVE ME MY JACK-O-LANTERN! THE TEACHER WILL KILL ME IF I DON'T HAVE THAT!" Rukia came out of the kitchen with the jack-o-lantern/turnip in her hand. "I feel like eating this. But I can't. Here ya go!"

"I hate you all." Jenny said as she brushed her clothes off. She ran into the kitchen just as the door bell rung. Another female voice shouted, once again, scaring the shit out of Jenny. Which caused her to spill her juice. With a sharp growl of 'Mother Fucker!' and her glass of juice spilling on to the floor, Jenny shouted: "Busy! Send 'em in!"

"Hey-o! Jenny! Let's go!" her friend said, causing her to bang her head on the bottom of the kitchen table.

With a stream of curses, Jenny went to the freezer and pulled out a cold compress for her head. "I hate you. What the fuck is this, 'Scare the shit outta Jenny' day? Fuck, Naruto! My head hurts, I spilled fucking orange juice on the floor, and I haven't even eaten! God, this is the worse October 30th ever!"

"It can't be that bad. We still have tomorrow to go trick-or-treating. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you clean up the juice." Naruto said, trying to make his friend feel better. Jenny just moaned and hid in a nearby corner. Naruto sighed and started to clean up the rest juice. There was an awkward silence that the blond loud mouth had to break. "You wanna egg Sasuke's bedroom window or something?"

"Before or after school?" his friend said looking at him in question.

"I was think of before school. We could call ourselves out of school?"

"I like that plan. One problem: Neither of us is sick. What are we to do?"

Naruto crawled over to the raven and started to whisper in her ear. "I say you act sick, pretend to faint or something. I'll carry you to your room, someone will call you in sick, I say I'm staying to help take care of you, and then we egg Sasuke's bedroom window." Jenny nodded and started to take deep breaths. "This is where five years of acting classes comes in. That and getting scared really well." And she then proceeded to really faint. Naruto looked at her in shock and picked up her limp form and carried her to the steps, which everyone saw.

"Is Jenny okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave her a quick wink, know that she'd understand what's going on.

"Is she sick?" Hinata received a nod in return and Sasuke sighed. "I hope she's really sick and not faking."

Naruto glared. "She really is sick you bastard! She fainted in the kitchen and has a really high fever." Even though Jenny hated her, Sakura came over and placed her hand on her forehead. "Sasuke-kun. He's right. She's running a high fever." Naruto looked at his friend's limp form and prayed that it was part of the act and not for real.

This time Gaara had something to say. "Naruto can stay with her. I'll call Jen out on the way to school. She does trust him anyway."

Sasuke and Kiba moaned. One in anger and the other in stress. "Fine. Dobe, stay with her until she's better. If anything happens while we're at school then call someone."

Naruto nodded and carried the 'sick' girl up the stairs to her room. He heard the front door slam shut, watched as four cars leave the house, and woke up his friend. "Dude! That was so cool! You have got to teach me that!"

Jenny sat up and pulled off the sweat shirt she had on. There were at least four other tee-shirts underneath in. After removing the tee's she put the sweat shirt back on and started to shout at him. "You fucking moron. You know that I have to bundle up in the winter. Sasuke doesn't want me to get sick. We're lucky that I started to sweat when I did. You know that when I'm in to many clothes and I'm scared I start to sweat bullets. And I'm heavier than I look and if you had dropped me I would have killed your sorry ass."

Naruto had tuned her out and was looking around her room. "Man, it's been so long since I've been in your room."

"I know! I miss having you over for dinner. Alright, we have a plan for what houses to go to for candy. If we get fruit, what do we do?"

"Throw it out, cross that house off the list, and t-p it next year."

"Good. Let's go piss off Sasuke. Make sure to leave a camera off to the side. I wanna get a photo of his face."

"Gotta it." Jenny smiled evilly and Naruto saw the very familiar evil look in her eye. She then proceed to laugh like a mad man. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITAI!" Naruto had hit her in the head with a copy of the newest book in the _Twilight_ saga, _Breaking Dawn_. "Let's go, Frankenstein. We need to egg Sasuke's window."

Jenny blushed and cleared her throat. "Yeah. Let's get to work." Naruto was already ahead of her when she got to the kitchen again. She grabbed her lunch bag and pulled it open to show her friend the fresh eggs that they were to use for their plan. Surrounding the fragile eggs were two cold compresses to keep them...well...cold.

And we're doing this why? Because we hate Sasuke with a passionate heat as powerful as the sun! Heh. Sounded like my gym teacher. Erg. That guy is so creepy! He has a bowl cut and really fuzzy eye brows! He is all about youth and shit like that. And that's why I'm faking sick. WEE! Time to egg Sasuke's window! Later people.

With an evil smirk and clever planing on who to blame (Konohamaru. The town's tiny, Junior prankster. Second to Jenny & Naruto. He was the normal scapegoat for Jenny and Naruto. Plus his family's just a bit Celtic on his mother's side, so he has off today). "We are lucky that Konohamaru is home! If he wasn't, then who knows what Sasuke will do to you!" Naruto said in a hushed whisper.

Jenny just shook her head. "Remember what happened the first time we did this? We had to do it from the inside because I was really, really sick. Damn C.S.I and Sasuke's stupid genius. We both got in trouble and here we are now, doing it again from the outside of the house just so we won't get caught."

"Yep." muttered the blond. Both teens poised their arms about to throw the eggs, when a kid's voice stopped them.

"Whatcha _doin_'?" Jenny shrieked, fell on her ass (she was standing on one leg, holding the egg like a baseball), dropped her egg in the air, and moaned when she felt it crack on her head. Naruto just jumped and dropped his egg on what he thought was the ground, when it was Jenny's head instead."Stupid brat! I'll kick the kid's ass into the dirt. Slowly and painfully will I kill him."

"So whatcha doing, Jenny?" said the kid once again.

Jenny smiled a sarcastic smile and stood up. "Nothing. Just TRYING TO KILL YOU!" And with that, she dived over to the four point six foot child and failed in her plan to kick him in the nuts. The boy dodged and hid in a nearby bush.

The boy? Think, you loser! Who else would be here besides ME & NARUTO! Ding, ding, ding! We have at least twenty different winners around the world! This is Konohamaru! Yes, he may be four point six feet but he's still a pain in the nuts. It's like getting kicked in the nuts while suffering from 'blue' balls. Although that might not be a bad idea in self defense. Heh. I'm a mean person, I know. Don't need to tell me twice. Then again everyone says that I'm a mean person. And I tell them I'm bipolar! Bye!

An idea came to Jenny and a 'light bulb' lit up over her head. "You wanna come out with us tonight? That is as long as as you don't tell anyone in my family what we're doing over here."

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "We can't bring Konohamaru! We'll never get anything done tonight!"

"We can put the blame on him, Udon, and Moegi. That way we won't get in trouble!" she said under her breath. Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled at Konohamaru.

"Moegi's having a sleep over with me and Udon. I could sneak out then and help."

"Excellent. Meet us at the front of the abandoned house on the corner." Jenny said.

"Will do." And off Konohamaru went. Naruto looked at her like she was high. "You sure you ain't smokin' crack?"

"Yes. I'm sure." And with that Jenny and Naruto started to egg Sasuke's bed room. They went on to hit Ino and Sakura's room. As well as Ichigo's for fun. They went back in the house and Naruto helped his friend wash the egg out of her hair in the kitchen sick. They then went to the living room and watched tv. "Wonder how long it'll take for them to notice that it was us who egged their rooms?" Jenny muttered. Naruto shrugged and pulled a blanket over his friend just as she was falling asleep.


End file.
